


“Brett！”

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 信条AU“粒子与粒子碰撞。”博士用手做了个爆炸的姿势，“你就会湮灭，消失，不复存在。”
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	“Brett！”

00  
“你需要氧气瓶，正常的空气无法进入逆转的肺膜，走出门之后你需要花些时间适应环境，一切都会感觉很奇怪，一切都是反着来的。”

“最重要的一点，不要接触过去的自己，也不要用任何方式去触碰过去的自己。”

“为什么？”我问。

“粒子与粒子碰撞。”博士用手做了个爆炸的姿势，“你就会湮灭，消失，不复存在。”

01

我刚从门中出来的时候，并不是很确定眼前的一切，进门之前博士告诉过我，在我看着周围的时间倒退的时候，我才是真正倒退的那个，所以不要被看到的迷惑，找到要去的“那个地方”，那是唯一需要在意的东西。而我不断告诉自己，应该习惯的也只是七年的时间不能脱离呼吸器而已，这没什么大不了的，我什么匪夷所思的事情没经历过呢，往前走的时候风吹在我的背上并不算是什么特别值得在意的东西。

“那个地方”。“那个地方”。这不是什么好词，甚至对我来说有没有所谓的“那个地方”都存疑，我知道Eddy什么时候被车撞的，什么时候躺在医院昏迷不醒的，我在我应该在的世界里面看到的东西，在我重新回去的时候我知道我要重新看一遍，幸好博士给我准备好了防护外套，不得不说穿起来真的很像什么莫名其妙的恐怖分子。我看着我倒退着回到路边，我看到Eddy从倒在血泊里倒退着变成完好的样子，不得不说这实在是有些好笑，我痛苦的情绪甚至没有正常外露，我看着他的金边眼镜从非常远的马路中间飞快地回到他的鼻梁上，在那个瞬间我哈哈大笑出来，我在逆行中，Eddy被车撞飞的那一个快速时间也被完好无损的在我眼前放了一遍，在我真正意识到我在这个场景面前做了什么的时候，我开始缓慢地走路让自己适应这个逆向世界，我完全没有任何准备以至于我居然在这种场景下干出来我想马上杀掉自己的事。

这一切都很新奇，完完全全的相机倒放镜头就在我眼前环绕三维式呈现，我不是很确定我能做哪些事情，从门中出来的那一刻开始，一切就要靠我自己了，我要从现在这个起始点一点一点的回到八年前的“那个地方”，在度过七年之后，回到八年前。

我要阻止Eddy去音乐学院。

02

晚上我坐在长椅上，我身上手机的时间还在流逝，这能告诉我已经过了几天，我也可以从路边便利店的报纸上看到今天是过去的哪一天，一开始我尝试着睡觉，但便携式氧气面罩的固定不是很牢固，通常一翻身，那层东西就直接被移到了脸的外面，有两次我都是由于肺叶超乎寻常的疼痛而惊醒的，不过后来我逐渐习惯了，我会带上防护服的氧气面罩，那个更牢固更结实，不过戴上去之后的体积实在是很大，我像章鱼的那个头也就没办法移动了。

这八年里我迟早睡出颈椎病。我想。

起初的确很难入睡，有氧气仓的时候还好，没有氧气仓我就只能戴着章鱼头——我看开了，我觉得我总得过得舒服点——我在逆向回去的时候，我自身的正向运动和那个世界产生的碰撞我觉得我还是需要一些时间来了解和习惯，幸好博士七年前就在布里斯班，要不然我顶着这个逆向世界还得漂洋过海，这对我的心脏不好。

氧气仓比较难找，我带了语音转换器，博士大概已经通过实验仪通知到了一些工作人员，我去他在手机里输给我的实验室地址，那里的地下室中的确有氧气仓，而且我也不用必须和他们对话，我的转换器帮助我听懂他们说的，否则在我的耳朵里只是没有意义的电子音。我躺在氧气仓里，很希望有什么麻醉剂可以给我使用，能让我一下子睡八年，我用转换器尝试着和那些倒着走的工作人员交流，他们告诉我没有那种东西，如果我可以直接睡八年，醒过来也是没有记忆和智商的蠢蛋了，这和嗑药过度自杀没什么区别。

我在实验室的地下室里度过了三个月，这三个月比我想的要快，不出意外的话我可能要在这里留上两年，如果实在想去晒太阳的话我会趁着晚上出去，站在太阳底下我很冷。三个月了，这个逆向世界我依旧没习惯，虽然逆行的是我，可我一点儿也不想责怪自己，这真的很累，我还有七年零九个月要过，这时间里一直保持这种心态的话肯定是不行的，我很少吃饭，必要的时候补充一些葡萄糖，这让我的体重掉得很迅速，我也不在意，能勉强活下去就已经很不错了，从大学毕业之后我一直是这么过的。

这不是回忆的好时候，也不是我自己应该做的，但是在现在，在我逆行了三个月的名为“过去”的现在，Eddy应该还在准备去找工作吧，我们在事发之前确实半年没见过了，虽然总有在讯息联络，可总也找不到理由见面，明明就在同一个城市，却好像彼此毫无关联，我不愿意再多想，这种时候我总是愿意想起一些比较令人开心的回忆，至少我和他刚开始决定做youtuber的时候是有一段快乐的时光的，包括在街头表演，我很喜欢街头表演，我知道他也很喜欢，后来我自己去过，早就已经紧张得手抖到拉不出什么了。

想到拉琴，我突然想到，在我决定进入逆向世界之前，博士问过我需不需要带自己的琴，被我矢口否认了，我不知道通过那扇门之后会发生什么，我不能拿我的琴冒险，毕竟现在浑身上下值钱的也只有那把琴了，可从现如今的情况看来，好像带着琴也不会有什么问题，我如果自己去拉的话，听到的乐句应该还是正常的，只不过会吵到实验室的人们罢了，他们听到的大概和恐怖游戏配乐差不多，我知道听那种东西时间久了会对精神造成怎样的困扰，就像我一直盯着墙角的蜘蛛把吃进去的虫子吐出来，我知道这种比喻有点恶心，可是我拉出来的被别人听到的音乐就是这么恶心，对于这个我有十万分的自信。

地下室挺暖和的，比我想象的要干燥，氧气仓会按时补充氧气，我也会在里面补充我的便携氧气瓶和防护服，实验室里面几乎能满足我的一切日常活动，我不出门，我想过一段时间，至少等我们在努力做youtuber这段时间过去，我暂时还没有做好准备从地下出来面对这一切。

其实按照我的目标，我不需要接触这段时间，我只要安静的在这里，什么都不做，平常的呆着，七年之后一出来就万事大吉，可是你知道，人一闲就会莫名其妙的想很多事情，博士有时候回来找我对话，我看着他的胡子逐渐缩回去就觉得好笑，这和那辆把Eddy撞飞的车一样好笑。

他会问我一些很奇怪的问题，我们俩隔着氧气仓讲话，他把转换器装在了氧气仓的玻璃上，这情况实在是有点莫名其妙，他问的问题涉及我的计划、我和Eddy的关系、我到底要去哪里、我到了之后要怎么做，甚至还包括我根本就听不懂的量子力学，那些我基本当作哲学来听，他讲十句话我只能听懂两句。他好像对我的身体很感兴趣，他会通过氧气仓来观测我的身体数值，不过他没有说过什么特别的，那应该是我和正常人没什么两样。想到这里我才意识到，其实我早就不把自己当作正常人看了。

也对，Brett·Yang会这么做，纯粹是因为我是个精神病，我脑子有很多问题，如果能临床确诊的话，我可能当场被诊断为精神分裂，只有我才能想出来这么莫名其妙的点子去救自己的朋友，我是个蠢到不能更蠢的蠢驴了。

可这是能从根源上解决问题的方法，我又接触到了逆向世界。回到过去啊，这个东西对任何人都有非常强大的吸引力，回到过去，我不指望我能重新开始，我现在25岁，我回到8年前，我就已经33岁了。

33岁，如果我还来得及的话，应该一切都有希望，至少我又不是死在那里了，我是为了能把一些关键的事情变得，合理化。博士说的东西我一知半解，但是既然过去的时间是完全静止的，既然在时间线上存在着千千万万个我，那我只要回到那个地方，真正活着的我激活了静止的过去，所有的一切都会因为我而变成一个“场”。

我希望我可以做到，我也在尝试着改变我的理想主义。

03  
过去多久了呢。我在实验室外面闲逛，现在是晚上，我看着月亮从东边升起，和从东边落下的太阳有一个很明显的交接。我现在已经几乎完全习惯这个世界了，我刚把我的东西都收拾好，因为实验室要搬地方了，毕竟五年前的实验室根本不在这个地方，在布里斯班很远的一个郊区。

五年了。按照这个情况来看，在这个世界的我应该快大学三年级，而现在正在逆行的我，已经是一个创业失败且五年没有拉琴的30岁青年了。

这期间我去过我们的学校看过，穿着普通的衣服，戴着防护肤的氧气面罩，没错，那个章鱼头。我只有晚上行动，我还记得哪天音乐厅有讲座哪天有音乐会，我总以为我没有办法清楚的记得日期，可是我却奇迹般的记得，我比我想的要记得更多的事情。我无所事事的走在琴房里面，听着少有的几个琴房里的倒放音乐，我通过气窗看着昆士兰的学生们，逆向演奏实在是太有意思了，简直就像是一个什么行为艺术家，而且也就在这一天，我在琴房的走廊里遇见了从时间线上来看已经快要大二的Eddy。

这不是什么值得称道的再次相遇，我当时入迷于气窗里面的演奏，根本没怎么注意到他，也许因为音乐学院的怪人实在太多，Eddy也没有向我搭话或者因为我戴了个章鱼头而进行侧目，我刚好因为有人过去下意识转头的时候，Eddy从我面前倒退着走进琴房。这根本没什么特别的，也没有什么像电影一样的慢镜头，我就只是站在原地看着他进去，只是这么一个动作，可突然我感到一阵发冷，五年的逆行让我又以为这是什么逆向世界带给我的影响，可是明明琴房里面开的是冷气空调。

这样的思维方式是这五年的时间里强加给我的，在此时此刻我甚至并没有觉得不正确，仿佛这本来就是世界应该存在的规律，我自己处于无尽的荒漠中，偶尔来地下室的博士是一位外星人，有空了会开着他的宇宙飞船跑过来看我一眼，确认我这个实验体是否还好好的存在。也仅此而已了。我看看我的胳膊，红色格子衬衫的袖口吊着。我不知道瘦了多少了。没有珍珠奶茶和火锅的日子确实难熬，可是现在我想到那些我以前爱吃的东西，倒也觉得吃不吃其实都无所谓，我只是活着，就只是活着。

我离开琴房，在坡道的风里走着，那些风吹在我的背上，我的头发往前面飞去，在这一刻我想扯下我的章鱼头氧气面具，让肺叶就这样直接爆开，我可能会死的并不是很好看，但我见到Eddy了，我可以结束这一切，我不需要再接下来逆行三年回到他考大学的时候，把他从音乐学院丢出去。这个念头在我的脑子里根深蒂固，我已经坚持了五年了，这五年里我过着人不人鬼不鬼的生活，我的所有一切都被打乱，如果我不在这个地方摘下我的氧气面具，那接下来我就要回到现在已经变成半个工地的实验室地下，将自己的箱子拎出来，徒步走到布里斯班郊区接下来、或者说之前的那个实验室。

于是我摘了下来，非常迅速的猛吸了一口逆向世界的空气，我感觉我已经快要死了，窒息感掐住我的脖子，在那一刻我以为我会看到被车撞飞的Eddy，躺在医院里的Eddy，甚至刚刚在琴房里面遇见的18岁的Eddy。但是还是像刚刚我见到他一样，什么都没有，我眼前只有逐渐模糊的景观和下面痛到深处的胸腔，这些东西告诉着我，我的事情还没有结束，我还必须要继续活着，我的想法不能成为我的累赘，我要回去把Eddy踢出音乐学院，自由意志不属于我，它可能属于这个世界里的所有人，但只是不属于我。

我求生的本能让我将被自己丢到一边的章鱼头面具捡起来，我感觉到了我的肺叶，我也感觉到了我呼出的气息，在扣上面具的卡扣的时候，我的手在疯狂地颤抖，我不知道那是犹豫还是刚刚整个暴露在逆向世界的副作用。过了没一会儿，博士呼出电话给我，传呼机里有转换器，他焦急地询问我为什么刚刚身体数值突然异常，我回答他我撞在树上，面具的带子被撞松了。

04

日子过得越来越不清不楚，我忘记我有多久没有呼吸过正常的空气了，总之，比五年要多，比33年要少，但话说回来，这始终一个无法被估量的数字，在我从转换门中出来之后，居然感到一股子天旋地转，我看着博士在电脑上查阅资料，工作人员提着我的肩膀问我身体有没有问题，他们端了杯水过来举在我面前，我看着我自己抬起手，接过了那杯水。

我回到了八年前的世界了吗？我看着那些人，我看着那些看着我的人和被我看着的人，他们的行动和我的记忆中别无二致，可笑的是，我现在观察他们，居然需要动用到回忆，这比我想的还要糟糕一些。

不过更糟糕的事情不是这个，在我享受了一星期的正常生活之后，我要去做那件“重要的事情”了，当然我没睡好，整整一星期。我突然发现在正常的世界里面太难入睡了，我的颈椎病痛到难以呼吸，我的腰也是，有很长一段时间我甚至无法正常的保持站立，我才33岁，我看着镜子里的我，仿佛自己已经是个七老八十的老头子。

而现如今的这个世界，Eddy刚满17，他不会再追着我喊哥哥，不会再在少年乐团里拿着我的琴帮我调音，不会再在夏天里和我一起去吃街上的那家双球冰淇淋，我进入了大学，我提前一年过上了他其实本不应该过上的生活，他用不着在毕业之后吃那么多苦，一无所得，还把自己搭了进去。我呼吸着和他一样的空气，把自己捂严实了跑到他们家附近，看着Eddy忙于理科补习，练琴和上理论课，更为他感到不值。

不过一个星期后，我颓然回到实验室，坐在了博士面前的那把椅子上，他也没问我事情成功没有，沉默的看着我，看了一会儿，他迳自关上门出去了，倒了一杯水回来，继续做他的事情。我在他那里坐了一天一夜，最终我对他说，我要继续逆行回到四年前。

听到这句话的时候他终于肯将目光放在我身上，我甚至从他的眼神里看出了怜悯，“你真的要这么做吗Brett？再到四年前，这台机器甚至才刚刚被研制出来，我不清楚你会经历什么，但是听我一句劝，你已经逆行太久了，这对你没好处。”

“我没有成功。”我说，我需要对博士说出想法，“我试了很多种，不和他正面接触的情况下我在他临考试前甚至把他的琴码都给拆了，可是这没有用，我不能让他发现是我，我不能让他知道是我来到了这里就是为了阻止他，这荒唐事情我一个人来做就行了。”

我说着，已经再一次带好了自己的行李，这对我来说甚至于是家常便饭，如今这个箱子陪伴我的时间，已经和Eddy要差不多久了。

“Brett，我说过很多遍了，你的选择我不会阻止，我也说过很多次，我能帮上忙的，我也会尽力帮忙，Eddy爸爸毕竟是我最好的朋友，甚至可以说是我的恩师......”他顿了顿，“未来的。可你难道还没发现吗，你是没有办法阻止Eddy的，他的性格你很清楚，而且你到目前为止有没有发现哪里不对？”

“哪里不对？”我回望向他，等待着他启动逆行装置。

“在最后的叮嘱之前，我必须再确认一次。”博士说，“你真的做好准备了吗？我不会阻止你的所有选择，Brett，这是你自己选的。”

“您都说了这是最后的叮嘱了。”

他叹了口气，启动逆行装置，我将氧气面罩戴在头上，再次通往蓝色的余晖中时，我隐约听到了从脑后飘来的那句话。

“你真的确定你了解你的过去吗？”

05  
我不愿意再多陈述我在这四年里又经历了什么，鬼知道我有经历了什么，这次我学聪明了，我不再去尝试着逼自己在氧气仓里面活着或者是不断缩小活动范围，我开始频繁给氧气面具补充氧气，戴着它到处走，甚至观察逆行世界里人们的运动，或者带着转换器去看看我当时在少年乐团排练的地方，我在外面听了一会儿正常的音乐，心里想我那个时候怎么拉琴拉这么烂。

再冒出这个想法的后一秒，我想到我现在可能比十几岁的我拉得还不如，我已经数不清楚我多少年没有练琴了。

长时间的逆行让我没有了时间概念，以前我还会认真和自己身上携带的表做比对，后来只是凭着记忆过一天算一天，这四年里我通常都是在街上闲逛，去熟悉的地点，躲在什么隐秘的角落见熟悉的人，这种时候我都会带转换器，我可以听到Eddy讲的话，并从我们的见面频率里推测这是哪一天，不过大概是我的脑子出了点问题，很多时候我的记忆并不靠谱，可是我也不在意，我并不想知道我回到那一天了，五年时间，总是比我想象的要长很多。

我记得我们第一次遇见的时候，Eddy穿了件深蓝色的短袖，那个时候他特别黑，比现在还要黑得多，我们在数学补习班，他跟我搭话，我和他对答案，并聊到小提琴，还一起骂补课的老师是死秃驴，这就是小孩子胡闹式的相遇，和任何相遇都没有什么本质上的区别，我们相遇，我们结识，我们产生联系，我们有了故事。

他家里一直不同意他去音乐学院，我理解他父母的考虑，常劝他要放宽心。他恶作剧的时候总喜欢喊我哥，有一次他对戴着牙套的我说哥哥你真好看，我当场直接下意识地给了他一拳，那一拳丝毫没有留情面，他还贴了几天OK绷，我没想到我揍人还挺厉害。就在我俩这么吵吵闹闹每星期在少年乐团见面的时光其实很短暂，因为我的记忆里面，这样的时光已经被抹去了不少，清晰的永远不是这些令人开心的记忆，而是更，更痛的东西。

我考上了音乐学院，他也考上了音乐学院，我从音乐学院毕业，他和我一起毕业，我们开始拍视频，我们想要抓住机会，我们在YouTube开了一个账号，一个属于我们俩的账号，我们尝试着拍一些奇奇怪怪的搞笑视频，起初没什么人注意到我们，后来得到了一些关注，我那时候还在悉尼的乐团当职，在一个晚上他给我打电话，电话那头他一拍大腿说，我们开巡演吧，我说好，我说我辞职回去，我们一起赚钱开巡演。

后来我们没赚到钱，我不知道是哪一步走错了，可能我们哪一步也没走错，只是我们欠缺了点运气，我们没有赚够钱，自然也不可能向家里要，而我也辞去了悉尼乐团的职位，在辞悉尼乐团之前，我也辞去了一份音乐高中老师的工作，所有的积蓄我拿了出来，供我们日常花销，Eddy把他在歌剧院乐团的钱拿出来当作共同银行卡里的第一笔收入。那天我和他躺在路边，他躺一张睡袋，我躺一张睡袋，他身上还盖着我那件黄绿色的格子外套，他看着夜晚的云，问我什么时候天亮。

我说快了吧，可能还有两三个小时。

他摇摇头说不，我是指我们。

我沉默了，不敢向他承诺什么，任何一个人都拿不出一个准确的时间点来说，我们成功了，我们功成名就，我们可以赚到钱，我们能向全世界用玩笑的方式推广古典音乐，我们希望所有热爱古典音乐的人能拥有专业精神，没有人能这么向我们保证，我们自己也不能。

他一晚上没睡，我反倒是睡了几分钟，等我醒过来的时候看了看表，也才刚刚六点，我迷迷糊糊的问他你没睡吗，他看着我，我现在早已经忘记那双眼睛里有什么了，大概是疲惫，不解和，一点点的不甘心。

他和我说我们分开吧，他不想拖累我的事业，乐团生涯的确很久，但是错过黄金期就很难往上爬了，他说我现在回去还来得及。

我没有过脑子，我问他你怎么办，他说他会有办法的，他也可以继续回去歌剧院乐团，或者带带学生，甚至出国读个作曲硕士回来，这些都说不准，总之我们不能在错误的路上再走下去了，及时止损对他和我都好。

我没有睡醒，我琢磨着他的话，睡袋下面的石子铬着我的背，我看着太阳升起来，一个平平无奇的早晨再次开始，我和他说好。

后来我们半年没有见，他把我们一起赚到的钱对半折给了我，还说会把我之前花出去的积蓄都还给我，我对他说不用，这些是我自愿的，就当是给我们俩铺路了，虽然这路铺的并不怎么成功。

他笑了，在电话里，说他要去面试新的工作了，幸好我们一直都没有放弃练琴。他虽然不说，可我知道他压力很大，当年从悉尼辞职是我自愿的，可Eddy好像一直认为，是他提了这个，才导致我从悉尼乐团这样一份稳定的工作中脱离开来，才导致我们做了这样一个错误的决定，才导致了我们现如今的失败，我想告诉他这不是他的错，其实我一直想找个机会坐下来聊聊，毕竟分开之后我们一直没有再促膝长谈过，有些话说开可能就好了，而他忙于准备面试，我也是。

所以就造成了更大的错误，而这个错误，从头到尾，全部是我一个人需要承担的，甚至，这个错误连带着一系列的错误，都需要我来负责，因为我不管怎么样，都想不到会出这样的事情，我顶多觉得我们会遭受周围的非议，遭受各个地方的压力，遭受情绪上的不稳定，我从来没想过Eddy会把命搭上，他在路上被车撞飞的时候才24岁，而我就在马路对面等着他，等着和他“促膝长谈”。

我看着远处15岁的Eddy，他背着琴站在太阳底下，我就想到那天太阳底下的Eddy向我跑过来，没有他的琴，三秒钟之后，也就什么都没有了。

现在24岁的他有没有醒我不知道，可就算我能回去，回到他身边去，他那个时候也一定早就和我没关系了吧，我那个时候都多大了？四十岁？五十岁？会不会产生更多的变故，这些都是不确定的。

所以我也，不想管了，我准备多看他几眼，15岁也好14岁也好13岁也好，如果他从一开始就没有认识我的话，总不至于比现在要差。

我抱着这种心思度过了五年，却比最开始的那五年要容易得多，我不知道是不是我放宽了心态、还是看着过去的Eddy能让我情绪好受点，总而言之，我到了我们相遇的一个星期之前。

我14岁，Eddy13岁。

而从门中出来的我，已经39岁了。

我把自己整理好，换上干净的衣服，呼吸着正向世界的空气，居然也没有了久违的感觉，而是“我还在呼吸。”

我对自己会想到什么已经丝毫不惊讶了，心态改变早不是什么不可思议的事，也不会再给自己找借口，我刚从门中出来的时候，博士已经和我差不多大了，他看着我，仿佛我是一个什么怪物，最终他叹了口气，拍拍我的肩膀说照顾好自己。

“别忘了我的话，想明白了就快点回来，你还有机会。”博士说，他的眼睛里什么也没有。

我在这一星期里一直乔装打扮跟着14岁的我，他干了什么蠢事我一清二楚恨不得马上飞奔到他身边嘲笑他，可是我不能这么做，再第6天的时候我隐隐觉得不对，因为我的记忆和在这里发生的事情越来越不一样了，它好像是摆脱了我的控制，整体框架的确还是那个整体框架，可是很多细节，我全都忘记了，或者说，根本就对不上。

我慌了，在一个确定的世界里面我的确定记忆居然是混乱的，想必是我进实验室的时候脸色并不好看，博士找我搭了话，他问我想明白没有。

我说没有。

他也不急，他说必须得自己想明白，不然我说什么你都不会懂的。

我讽刺的问他是不是又是什么量子纠缠。

他很认真的说不是，这只是千千万万个你中的一个，你无法控制任何事情。

我没说话。

他还是递了杯水给我，说想不明白也没关系，你可以不要试图去想明白，你可以去感受它。

在我进入氧气仓之前，他扶着舱门对我说，Brett，发生的已经发生。

我看着走在我前面的那个刚刚出家门要往补习班走的14岁的没精打采的我，我根本不知道怎么去感受。

我看着我买早饭，明明在我记忆中我买了一杯咖啡和一个三明治，可是14岁的我，只买了一瓶牛奶。

我突然想起了四年前博士对我说的那句话，他问我，我是不是真的了解我的过去。

我是不是，真的了解，我的过去。

我了解我的过去吗？不，我只是自以为我了解我的过去，而现如今我真正回来了，我发现我其实根本就不了解，很多细节，全部都对不上，我通过逆行检验了我的记忆，我的记忆并不是我的过去。

现如今这个清晨的太阳突然使我头痛欲裂，我发现我不了解我的过去，正如我不了解我的未来。

我没有自由意志，我配合所有事情的因果，我没有办法阻止Eddy去音乐学院，我没有办法阻止Eddy说我们一起创业，我也没有办法阻止我们的失败，我甚至没有办法阻止把Eddy撞飞的那辆车。

发生的已经发生。

我浑身发冷，我看着14岁的我走进那个拐角，通过拐角，就是数学补习班了。

14岁的我即将和13岁的Eddy相遇。

我真的没有自由意志吗，我不断地反问自己，这个静止世界真的没有因为我而变成一个“场”吗？即便我再愚蠢我也知道，自由永远是一个相对的概念。

我发现我落后了14岁的我很多路程了，我一边跑一边打电话给博士，我听到他接起来，他发出声音的那一刻，我看到14岁的我走出了小巷，太阳全部打在他身上，他走的慢吞吞的，一副不情愿的样子在穿过人行道。

“博士。”我继续跑着，“我可能回不来了，帮我照顾好Eddy，不管是过去的还是未来的。”

博士的慌张好像只存在了一瞬间，他马上问我要怎么办。

“我要活在现在。”说完这句话，我将博士给我的手机丢了出去，同时也看到了13岁的，正在边走路边看书的Eddy。

他那个时候真的好黑。我心里想着，发现他其实穿的是一件白色的短袖。

“Brett！”我冲上前去。

14岁的我回过头来。

我抓住了他的手臂。

在湮灭的那一刻，我想到了博士说我还有机会时，那双什么都没有的眼睛，我其实在这个时候才明白，那双眼睛里是真相。

发生的已经发生。

13岁的Eddy从书本中抬起头来，他看着自己面前的路，一个人都没有。

可是他发誓，刚刚这里有一个和自己差不多大的孩子，和一个成年男性。他用余光看到的。

而且刚刚有人喊了一声“Brett。”

Brett是谁。Eddy想着，把书本合上，推门走进了教室。

end


End file.
